


Going To Be A Show

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack has a run-in with the Green-Eyed Monster (who is actually a pretty decent guy, contrary to popular belief) and accidentally gets affected by him, leading Jack to become ridiculously jealous over things he didn’t even know he wanted - including Bunnymund.+ 50 if this takes place at some annual gathering of the spirits that Jack always blew off, so he has no idea any of the proper etiquette for this type of thing+ 100 if his friends had tried to warn him before the event about how not to get affected by the various powers of the other spirits, but he had gotten bored and zoned out during the part about dealing with the Green-Eyed Monster...[cut for length]"This all takes place at a party for spirits, and specifically Jack, this time, at none of the Guardians’ homes. Jack persuades the Green-Eyed Monster to join him in a drink, but he probably shouldn’t have done that.I made the Green-Eyed Monster a she because I’m tired of the concept that maleness is the generic form. This doesn’t affect the drabble’s plot at all, of course.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Going To Be A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/13/2015.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "+ 500 if North decided to make it a celebration of Jack becoming a Guardian, so he’s supposed to be the star of the night but he’s too busy trying to keep everyone away from (his) Bunny  
> \+ 1000 if you make it as cracky and ridiculous as you please"

“Greenie!” Jack called out to the lizard-like being looking over one of the heavily-laden tables of food in the North Wind’s hall.  
  
“Hi!” The creature turned to him and grinned with a mouthful of sharp teeth. “So you’re not just an expression anymore, huh? Congrats.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s great–uh…you’re not…jealous, are you?”  
  
The Green-Eyed Monster laughed. “The correct term in this case would be _envy_ , but I’m not either. I try not to mix my work and personal life, you know? Well, maybe not if you’re the kind that becomes a Guardian. So, how are things going?”  
  
“Really well! I mean, sometimes it’s a little overwhelming, and I’m still getting used to actually talking to the Guardians, but they’ve been great, too, mostly, I mean, they don’t treat me like a kid, which has been a problem sometimes because of the way I look.”  
  
The Green-Eyed Monster nodded and picked up a strange-looking fruit from the table. “Do you think this is safe to eat? I mean it’s not gold and I don’t recognize it as anything heavily symbolic.”  
  
“Probably,” Jack said. “After all, this is a party for me, I guess, not for no reason, and so there’s supposed to be a heavy truce here right now.”  
  
“Hmm.” The Green-Eyed Monster put it on her plate and turned back to Jack. “So, you said it was mostly good? What’s the problem?”  
  
Jack ran his hand through his hair. “It’s not really a _problem_ I guess, or it doesn’t need to be, but like, after the Easter I became a Guardian, I thought Bunny and I had finally figured out how to get along, but we’re still driving each other up the wall now. I don’t know why he gets to me so much! I don’t know why I can’t avoid responding! Is it because he’s Australian? It can’t be, because he’s not really Australian, he’s just got the accent for who knows what reason!” Jack shook his head. “And it annoys the other Guardians, too. Sandy threw dreamsand at both of us when we got into it at the Tooth Palace once.”  
  
The Green-Eyed Monster laughed again. “That little guy’s a menace. Well, there are plenty of people to keep Bunny’s attention off you at this party, so you don’t have to run into him if you don’t want to.  
  
"What a relief! Anyway,” Jack said, reaching out to grab a bottle and a pair of glasses from the table, “join me in a drink? This party is for me, after all.”  
  
“Are you asking everyone to do this?” The Green-Eyed Monster glanced around at the crowd.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s actually really easy to keep everything under control. Another perk of having Guardian-level powers now, I guess.” He poured the drinks and held one glass out to the Green-Eyed Monster.  
  
“I don’t know if this is a great idea,” she said. “It _is_ easy for me to lose control of my powers if I get drunk, and I’ve already had a few drinks. And my powers do not make parties more fun.”  
  
“What? Oh, come on, you don’t even seem tipsy! It’ll be fine. One more drink.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“So, what did you mean when you said there would be plenty of people to take Bunny’s attention away from me at this party?” Jack asked, craning his head to see if he could spot any long gray ears anywhere.  
  
The Green-Eyed Monster shook her head. That wasn’t exactly what she had said, and this wasn’t the reaction she had been going for, but, eh, it was too late now. Maybe this would help Jack get a clue. “I only meant what I said.”  
  
“Yeah, but was there anyone in particular that you were referring to?” Jack inhaled sharply. “There he is! And he’s talking to–Cupid! What the hell is he talking to Cupid for? Surely he’s got to know by now–no, the only reason he’d be talking to Cupid is if there was _another_ person he was trying–excuse me Greenie, I’ve got to go.”  
  
The Green-Eyed Monster smiled a little before following more leisurely in Jack’s wake. There was sure to be some kind of show now, and if she had accidentally caused it and was certainly going to be blamed for it, she wanted a front-row view.


End file.
